Postatem obscuri lateris nescitis
by Sanna Black Slytherin
Summary: When Harry went down to the Chamber of Secrets, he didn't realize that it would trigger long-buried memories of his former life – the life of Salazar Slytherin.
1. Prologue

**Postatem obscuri lateris nescitis. - You do not know the power of the dark side.  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else. Well, not yet. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a forest and a lake. It was still early spring. That evening was particularly foggy. By the lake there were two boys. One of them was a blonde, light-blue-eyed young man. The other was around his age. He had raven-black hair and his eyes were dark-blue.<p>

They sat there for a while now in silence.

"You know..." the blonde suddenly said. "D'you reckon there will be more like us? I mean, the destiny thing? The prophecies?"

The other chuckled.

"I guess so. After all, there will always be good and evil in this world."

"But I mean, fighting the way we do! With magic." the blonde added.

"I think so. After all, it would be too much of a coincidence if we were the only ones, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I reckon you're right." the blonde contemplated.

"I always am!" the dark-haired protested.

"Nope. It's a rareness." the blonde snickered.

"Shut up, you!" the other said.

The blonde chuckled, then laughed. He laughed so hard that he almost fell into the lake in his rolling.

The other threw a glance at him.

"Come on, up with you!" he said briskly. The other just laughed more and more.

"Or I'm gonna tell your girlfriend what a lazy git you are!" he threatened, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't you dare!" the blonde shot up and then proceeded to chase the other around the lake.

Half an hour later they were exhauted and collapsed together on the grass.

"You never caught me." the dark-haired remarked.

"But you cheated!" the blonde protested.

"You never said I couldn't use magic!" he cheerfully answered.

The blonde sat up.

"You know, it's getting dark. Better be heading home soon."

"You go, I'll soon catch up."

The blonde snorted but stood up. He mounted the horse.

"Just don't be too late, you know." with that he rode off.

The other man also sat up. He walked off ttowards no particular direction until he stopped abruptly in front of an enormous stone. He raised his hand, then hesitated for a sec. He whispered something and in the stone there appeared words.

He stood there for a while, contemplating his masterpiece then spun off towards his horse. Soon he too disappeared, riding in the general direction where the blonde earlier disappeared.

* * *

><p>A breeze of wind sweaped and lifted some leaves. One of them landed exactly in front of the stone with the engraved words.<p>

_"The Chosen One will be born in the time of need,_

_in the darkest hour he will bring light,_

_the Dark Lord shall mark him his equal,_

_but he will be much more._

_A power the Dark Lord knows not,_

_he will archieve at last, after pain and betrayal,_

_after death of people he holds dear,_

_his loyalty shall waver between Dark and Light,_

_after the betrayal that hurts like a stab in the heart,_

_the future depends on where his heart truly belongs."_

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not truly content with this chappie. But I needed it. Sorry, I'm gonna publish the first chapter on Saturday/Sunday. Sometime on the weekend.

R&R! You all know I love reviews, they work pretty well on my story. What do you think of it? Well, review! See that buttom down there? Just click on it!


	2. In tempore praeterito plus quam perfecto

**Postatem obscuri lateris nescitis – You do not know the power of the dark side.**

Rating: T, just in case. Perhaps there will be something that requires that, perhaps not.

Warning: Not as far as I'm concerned. Gonna update if there will come up some though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make money of if. Just borrowing them for a while. Promise to give them back sometime.

* * *

><p>Chapter one: <em>In tempore praeterito plus quam perfecto de te mox dicent.<em>

The last few days were totally confusing. At least according to Harry. The whole mess around Ric and Row... It was then he realised than he did the right thing in not revealing his secret for public.

Isn't now the right time for you to ask: What bloody secret do you mean? Actually, it's a bit complicated.

The whole thing started in the Chamber of Secrets. Isn't it ironic? One of the greatest secrets in history being revealed in the Chamber of _Secrets_.

Anyway, it started after Harry defeated Riddle. It was when he got sort of an injection. Not a normal one, though. No, more a memory-injection. The one you get if you had had a past life and gets the memories back.

The memories didn't come back all at once, a thing Harry was glad for. No, they took their time to do it. But by the end of the week, Harry knew every single detail from his past life. A life as Salazar Slytherin.

After having a long discussion with himself, he decided to go and tell the truth to the Headmaster. If anyone, it was Dumbledore who could handle it.

He entered the Headmaster's office and sat down in a chair.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

So he told the whole story. About what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. About how he and the other Founders built secret rooms in the castle without the others knowing – one each. How they played hide-and-seek, where the goal was to find each others secret rooms. About how Rowena got the idea to cast a spell to make them reincarnate in the future when they were needed the most. How they agreed to the idea and made it so that they only could reincarnate into a witch or a wizard that went to Hogwarts. Why? Because they also threw a forgetting spell over the reincarnations of their, so the reincarnations wouldn't remember their past lives until they entered the secret room. Sounds difficult, doesn't it? But it's easy, really. If Harry was the reincarnation of Salazar, he must enter Salazar's secret room (in this case it's the Chamber of Secrets) to make him remember again.

By the ending, the Headmaster looked puzzled.

"I must admit it's rather unusual. And sort of confusing." he admitted after Harry/Salazar had finished the story. "And it doesn't mean anything good. If you've been reincarnated, and you said it would happen when you're needed the most, it means we'll be in a great danger. It also changes my plans. Is it OK with you if you'll be staying at Hogwarts for the summer?" he asked.

Salazar just nodded.

"And I believe you didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"No, sir."

"Please call me Albus."

"OK, si– Albus."

"Do you prefer, by the way, if I call you Harry or Salazar?"

"Salazar is OK." he answered.

"But back to the topic. As I said, you'll be staying at Hogwarts for the summer. It'll be safer so, both for you, me, Hogwarts and the muggles of yours. I don't think your magic as Salazar is registered by the Ministry. There will only be, of the teachers I mean, me and professor McGonagall in the castle. And she'll be sitting in her office a lot. Papers." he said as if it could explain why McGonagall sat the entire days over some papers. It did. "But I also want to ask you: do you think the others has also reincarnated?"

"No, or they would've go public with it. Except Helga, possibly, but as I am the one who had the closest ties to the castle, Hogwarts would've told me about it."

"So Hogwarts is actually alive?" Albus asked curiously, sounding impressed.

"Yes, but now isn't the right time to investigate it. You'll have time enough later to fancy her." Salazar answered. "And I think I know where the others has their rooms. Have you ever heard of "the Room of Requirement"? It was me who called it this. It's a wall on the 7th floor. You go back and forth three times, thinking of that you wish. Then, there appears a door and inside you'll find things that may help you to fullfill this wish. I guess it is Helga's. She was the helping one."

"The others, then?" Albus asked. "I guess Ravenclaw has her room somewhere in the library..."

Salazar grinned. "It's exactly what I guessed. But I haven't found the room yet, so I have something to do over the summer."

"And do you know there Gryffindor has his hidden room?"

Salazar couldn't stop a laughter from leaving his mouth. "It's so obvious. In the Gryffindor boys changing room at the Quidditch Pitch , of course." he said, seeing confuse in Albus' eyes. "Rowena rarely left the library, trying to make it endless – that's what we guessed. By the way, she hated Quidditch. I, on the other hand, hated Gryffindors and would refuse to go inside there even if haunted by a horde of lions. Helga was too innocent and seamless to dare going into the boys changing room."

"So, it's the Chamber of Secrets, the Room of Requirement, a room somewhere in the library and the Gryffindor boys changing room."

"Exactly. The question is – do we want the other Founders back or not?"

"Only you can answer that question as you're the only one who knew them."

"It's not like I want to take the whole Hogwarts to the secret rooms and see who the Founders are. I think we would let them find the secret room themselves, as I did."

"Very well." Albus said, then grinned. "Then, if you don't have another questions, I suggest you to enjoy the meal as I think it's dinner time. And please, pretend as if nothing happened." he finished, sending a begging glance at Salazar.

"Yes, yes. I can handle it. I've been pretending almost a week now." Salazar answered. "Just make sure _you_ don't make anything stupid. I don't want the secret to come out. I think you can make it those three days that are left of the school year. Goodbye."

He reached the door when Albus called:

"Ah, and Salazar...?"

"Yes?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"_In tempore praeterito plus quam perfecto de te mox dicent_." Albus said, smiling.

Salazar sighed inwardly – he knew Latin and therefore understood what the Headmaster said.

"_Ipsum antea fac_." he answered.

* * *

><p>The three days that were left till going home passed rather quickly for Salazar, as he was busy pretending. Pretending that everything was OK when it wasn't – the Dursleys that made him starving was certainly <em>not<em> OK – was one thing, a thing he did in two years now. But pretending to be another person – and denying your knowledge when you had a friend hanging on you to read books you've already read – was another. He didn't have problems with remembering what he read, so he hated to read a book more than once. And, as with most of the books Hermione gave to him to read, it was exactly what he had to do. That's one of the reasons why he was happy seeing the Express leave Hogsmeade.

The first thing he did when he was back was to go to the dungeons, checking so that everything was in place.

He heard a voice in his head:

'Sal?'

He knew it was Hogwarts calling him.

'Yes?'

'Finally, you're back! I had to wait nearly a thousand years for you!'

'I am also glad to see– eee, hear you, but do you know if the Wall will let me in?'

'If you prove you're Slytherin, yes.'

'Any idea how I'll do it?'

'As always: speak in Parseltongue to it. Just ask it to let you in.'

'And it'll work?'

'Probably not, but I am willing to speak to it.'

'Can you speak to the rest of the portraits as well? I don't want to have to prove myself to every single thing in here.'

'Sure.'

When he came to the Wall, he just had to lay his hand on it and in opened. He assumed Hogwarts had already spoken to it. Good. He didn't want to have to worry about it.

The Slytherin Common Room seemed to be exactly the same as when he was here last – it was when spying on Malfoy.

Malfoy... After thinking for a while, Salazar didn't think he was angry with the boy anymore. The whole eneminess seemed to be so... childish. So unslytherinish. He thought about apologizing for a while, but then refused. His honour didn't let him to do it. So, it had to be Malfoy who said sorry if they would like to be mates.

He didn't notice when he fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p><em>In tempore praeterito plus quam perfecto de te mox dicent. - <em>People will soon be referring to you in the past pluperfect tense.

_Ipsum antea fac._ - They already do.

All the translatings will appear here, in all the chapters!

I will write the chapter titles somewhere in the chapter. But the other things (not the titles) I will write with Google Translate's help, so if you can speak Latin, I would be grateful if you would help me. I'm _really_ crap at that language.

A/N: OK, so I was maybe running a bit late with it but there is nothing to blame but my bad habit to forget everything. Literally everything. Sometimes I walk into a room and forget what I was going to do there.


	3. Nescio quid dicas

**Postatem obscuri lateris nescitis – You do not know the power of the dark side.**

Rating: T, just in case. Perhaps there will be something that requires that, perhaps not.

Warning: Nope, still none.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, yada yada yada, nor do I take money for writing this, yada yada yada. Well, I reckon you may prefer reading the story, don't you? Well, I'll stop babbling and publish this chappie.

* * *

><p>Chapter two: <em>Nescio quid dicas<em>.

The summer passed rather quickly for Salazar as he searched for the hidden room in the library (which he found the fifth day). He also noticed that he regained his abilities from the time when he was Slytherin. It was mostly Occlumency and Legilimency he had to train on, but also his Animagus form. He was a snake - which isn't really surprising. He had, however, a few more conversations with the Headmaster, telling him about the abilities and the room he found. It was behind a book-shelf, pretty near the entrance to the library. After having a long discussion with Dumbledore, they decided they will not tell McGonagall the truth, although Salazar knew that Dumbledore's warning would someday come true.

"Mark my words, Salazar. She is not dumb and will find it out. It is no point in hinding it from her, it would even be easer to both of you. Besides, it's not nice keeping secrets from your Head of House."

And Salazar agreed with him – at least about the first part – although he never said it out loud.

And McGonagall kept sending him those suspective glances.

* * *

><p>He didn't care for how he looked like. At least not as Harry. But he did it as Salazar. All he noticed that changed in his look was that he got a tattoo burned on the left palm – the Slytherin crest. He was a bit amazed in how he survived a whole month without looking in the mirror. 'Cause when he did it casually someday, he received a shock. He didn't at all look like he did in Juny. His hair became blacker and longer and his eyes glew brighter green. He also seemed taller than he normally did. He just took the glasses off to see if he wasn't dreaming – he looked exactly like he did as Salazar. It was also then he noticed what he could see pretty well without glasses. Not as good as he did with them, but it was surprising anyway. He assumed that within weeks, he wouldn't need glasses.<p>

Of course, he informed Dumbledore about it. The old man didn't seem suprised. When asked, he answered:

"Salazar, you know, I saw then change in your look and–"

"And of course it didn't occur to you to tell me?" Salazar exploded.

"Now, now. Don't scream. Unlike the pubic opinion, I am not deaf. And I thought you're smart enough to notice it yourself."

"Anything else you didn't tell me?" Salazar asked sarcastically.

"No, now I think it was all."

"How do you imagine to explain my new look to McGonagall? And everybody else?"

"Well, to the Wizarding World we can say that you grew your hair and darkened it. Minerwa, on the other hand– I assume you still don't want to tell her the truth?"

"No, no and once more: no!"

"OK, I just made sure. We can tell her the same: that you wanted to change your look and I threw a spell to do it."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>McGonagall didn't seem convinced. She narrowed her eyes as she glanced from Albus to Salazar. She knew though that even if they were lying – which she was sure they were – she wasn't the one to discuss it with them. So she tried to let it go. But she couldn't. She listed up the facts she knew and that she noticed: he changed in look as well as in character; he was like this from coming up from the Chamber of Secrets. Something must have happened in there. Did Slytherin put som kind of spell that changed people who entered it? It would be the very truth: both Tom Riddle, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter changed.<p>

She then started researching in the library. She didn't find anything but some new spells she was sure he couldn't cast. They were too new for him. She then, after a long research, found some other spells, but nothing but one could change your character. That spell was an Ancient Greek reincarnation spell. But then again – that spell would be too old for him. He wouldn't possibly–? He couldn't have–?

And even if, who was Potter in his past life to change _that_ much? It must have been pretty long ago, for in those times boys don't tend to have such long hair. And she have _never_ met anyone with so black hair!

"Let's gather it all." she muttered to herself. "Coil-black and long hair, arisctocratic behavior, lived long ago and reincarnated by Slytherin's spell... Let's see..." she searched in her mind for a while, then suddenly stopped, shocked, as she realized the obvious. "Oh my godness, no!"

* * *

><p>"I think she solved it." Salazar whispered to Albus at breakfast some days later. He kept glancing at McGonagall, who threw some not-so-subtle glances at the both males.<p>

Dumbledore put down his cup filled with coffee.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Mind reading." Salazar said casually, as if it was natural for 12 year-old boys to read their teachers minds. And, in fact, in Salazar's time, it was.

"What?" Albus almost screamed.

Salazar just shrugged.

They ate in silence for a while. Then, finally, McGonagall said:

"Potter?"

Salazar looked up from his breakfast.

"Yes, professor?" he asked.

"What exactly happened in the Chamber of Secrets?"

He smiled inwardly – he expected this question. He had the answer ready.

"I searched for Ginny and all of a sudden I found myself in front of an entrance. So I entered it and spoke to Tom Riddle. Then the basilisk came and I killed it. Oh, and I got help from Fawkes." he added, as an afterthought. After all, it wouldn't good to get on a phoenix's bad side – and forgetting him in such an action would be exactly that.

"Didn't you release any spell?"

"No, I don't think I did."

"But you've still got some explaining to do, haven't you, Salazar Slytherin?"

Salazar smiled slightly inwardly and answered:

"_Nescio quid dicas_."

"Of course you do! Don't lie to me. You're Salazar Slytherin and don't neglect that."

Salazar sighed. He didn't know McGonagall was _that_ stubborn.

"_Ipso facto, bene dicitis_."

"And in English?" McGonagall asked.

Albus bent over and whispered something in her ear.

"Ah..." McGonagall said.

"How long have you known about it? I mean, about you being Slytherin?" she continued.

"A few days after the Chamber accident." Salazar replied.

"And you've lied to me! You said you grew and darkened your hair! How could you!" she burst out. "Minus 20 points to Gryffindor!" she then realized that school hasn't started yet.

Then, thinking about what she said, she realized one more thing.

"How ironic." she said, then laughed. "Salazar Slytherin in Gryffindor!"

She stopped laughing after a few seconds, thought she still giggled.

"Sorry. It's just so surreal."

They ate the rest of the breakfast in silence. Then, when Salazar was about to leave, Albus suddenly said:

"Salazar–"

"You call him Salazar?" McGonagall asked incredulous.

"Yes." Albus answered.

McGonagall turned to Salazar.

"And how am I supposed to call you?"

"Actually," Salazar said. "I prefer being called Salazar. And I'd be pleased if you call me as such."

"But, as I said," Albus interrupted. "Salazar, how large is your knowledge?"

"Quite a lot." Salazar admitted. "Except what I've already told you, I have reached quite high levels on every subject taught at Hogwarts, at least in Salazar's time. I also know wandless and Ancient magic, reading thoughts, basics of wandless flying..." he trailed off.

Albus and McGonagall stunned, shocked. Then McGonagall burst out:

"What? If you're so advanced in magic, then what should I teach you?"

"Probably the Transfiguration spells that've been found over the thousand years I've been gone?" Salazar suggested. "And I guess they are quite many."

"Thank you for the idea."

"OK, but I've really gotta go." Salazar said, opening the door.

"Where?" McGonagall asked curiously.

Salazar hesitated, but answered:

"To the Chamber of Secrets. I figured I must clean up there, seeing as I'll use it as my hideout for the next few years."

McGonagall looked like she considered something. Finally she said:

"Can I come with you?" she begged. "I mean, I wanna see the ancient place where the legendary Salazar Slytherin hid the mythical basilisk and where the famous Harry Potter killed it." she added.

"Sure." Salazar shrugged.

"Can I come?" Albus lit up, his eyes twinkled.

Salazar sighed.

"OK, come with us. But remember to take some brooms for yourself." he added.

"And you?"

"I can fly without broom."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>The first thing Salazar stated when they were down there was that it was way too dirty. He waved his hand while thinking about a clean room. He then did the same thing the longer they came.<p>

Then they did come to the mass of stones that fell over, separating Ron from Harry.

Salazar did some strange move with his hand and the stones exploded.

"What kind of charm was _that_?" Albus asked.

"The Exploding Charm." Salazar answered as he kept going. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of it."

"Neither have I." McGonagall admitted.

Suddenly, Salazar stopped. They have now arrived at the entrance to the Chamber.

[Open yourself.] he ordered in Parseltongue.

The snakes started to move, slowly making it possible to open the door. When Salazar did it, the smell that was inside hit him.

No wonder – a smell from a thousand years old basilisk, even if killed quite recently, isn't the best you can smell. In fact, it stinks.

He tried to breath through the mouth. When he mastered it, he walked up to the giant animal. Out of corner of his eye he saw that the both adults started investigating the Chamber.

He opened the basilisk's gape carefully and used the Cutting Charm to erase the teeth. He then hid it in a bag he took with him.

He took some shucks as well, then turned around to see the two adults in the middle of a research.

Sighing, he waved his hand to take away the carcass. Then he asked:

"Are you two ready yet?"

* * *

><p>They apparently weren't ready. But after assuring they could come up themselves, Salazar headed towards the dungeons. Lately, he slept there more than at the Gryff's Tower.<p>

He thought about his past life. About him, Salazar. About his friends, Godric, Rowena and Helga.

He thought about how they met. They went to the same school, Teuchiell's School For Young Wizards and Witches. They were in fact in the same class. They built a classmate-classmate relation to each other – nothing more, although he assumed that Rowena and Helga had been good friends once they all graduated. Then they separated. Helga had to come back to marry some wizard that his father chose – it was a tradition in the Hufflepuff family to let the father choose. Rowena signed up on some university in France. Godric immediately started searching for a job and Salazar... well, he traveled around the world. As both his parents died (they fell into the water in January and died out of cold) when he was a little kid, he lived since then at their cousin's place. With his wealth, he could afford the trip. On the journey he learned a lot geography magical history, and other types of magic than he knew before

Then, one day, when he was in Germany, he met his old classmate Godric Gryffindor in a pub. He tried to convince him to build a school with him, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. At the beginning, he didn't agree, but as the time passed... And there he was.

And Salazar also thought about his brother.

Yes, Salazar Slytherin had had a younger brother, Silvan Slytherin. He was only one year younger than Salazar, but that was enough for Salazar and the other founders to treat him like a kid. Of course Silvan didn't like it. However, he found a playing mate – Richard Ravenclaw, Rowena's younger brother. They were exactly the same age, as Richard also was only one year younger than Rowena. Soon, they got the company in form of Gabrielle Gryffindor, Godric two years younger sister. They made a pack with only one goal – to annoy their siblings (and Helga) as much as they could.

It wasn't easy, as Silvan Slytherin was a Prince of the Great Britain. At least the Wizarding part of it. He couldn't afford to compromise himself in public, so they only pranked the four in private. Of course the founders didn't just let it pass – no, they pranked back.

And as Salazar also was a Prince (the Crown Prince to be exact, after his aunt Sapphire. Although Sapphire had had a daughter, Silvia, she couldn't be the Queen as she got disowned by Salazar's father, Salisbury, for drawing disgrace over the Slytherin family), the war was a very private thing. Only the two groups – and the house elves who were unlucky enough to clean up the mess they left after them – knew about the 'pranking war'.

He also thought about how historians got it wrong. There wasn't any fight over 'Slytherin's prejudices', as the history books usually call it. He didn't have any prejudices to the Muggleborns. He just thought that their parents, the Muggles, would hate and abuse them if they learned their child was a wizard – or a witch.

And, in fact, it happened sometimes. Or in 2/3 cases. And half of the abused Muggleborns even got burned. _Burned_.

Then Salazar was suddenly struck by a realization. What if the Muggles decided that burning their own witches wasn't enough and wanted to invade Hogwarts?

That's how Hogwarts got her anti-Muggle shields and Salazar Slytherin his reputation as a paranoiac.

But back as to why Salazar suddenly disappeared. Well, it was quite simple. Queen Sapphire II died and Salazar had to take over the reign. He became King Salazar the II. Therefore, he couldn't teach at Hogwarts anymore.

It was that simple. Salazar could not understand why the history books got it _so_ wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Nescio quid dicas.<em> - I don't know what you're talking about.

_Ipso facto._ - By that very fact.

_Bene dicitis._ - You are right.

A/N: Y'know, this buttom down there doesn't bite, now does it? Just take 5 secs and review it! It means the world to me!


	4. Spero nos familiares mansuros

Chapter three: _Spero nos familiares mansuros_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, la la la la!

* * *

><p>And there it was again. The Hogwarts Express drove in on Hogsmeade Station, only to meet one pupil already waiting there for it to arrive. He had silky, black hair that reached down to his shoulders and fell elegantly on his back. He was going to have them that way – the very way that Salazar had them.<p>

He also had emerald green eyes that shone bright. He did not have glasses though – not anymore. He saw as good without them now as he did with them – or better, in fact.

He had the normal student robe with the Gryffindor crest – on Albus' command. What the others did not know about was that he had emerald green and silver clothes _underneath_ the robe. He was in Hogsmeade last week and bought a lot of clothes in almost every shade of green and silver and only Dumbledore's order prevented him from wearing them during the Welcome Feast.

He also had long, black gloves with silver patterns that covered his palms and stretched out almost to his elbows. He bought them as well. He did not want uncomfortable questions about his burn mark in his left palm.

If you would look closely, you would notice that he did not have his wand with him. He felt more comfortable with wandless magic than with wand, because in wandless he was sure that a simple _Expelliarmus_ wouldn't stop him.

There was only one more person except him on the station – Rubeus Hagrid, the half-giant.

"'Arry!" he shouted. "'Appy to see ya! Aren't ya s'pposed to be on de train?"

"No. I spent my holiday here, at Hogwarts. Speaking of it, where were you all the time?"

But before Hagrid got the chance to answer, the train arrived on the station and a crowd of students started to feel the station.

Salazar turned his head in order to search for Ron and Hermione, but something else caught his eye – Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. To wouldn't be strange to see them together (as they were best friends), but the thing that was out of normal was that Malfoy had black hair. Like Salazar. Like Silvan. Like the whole Slytherin family.

Salazar narrowed his eyes. He remembered only one person – except himself, of course – that had that kind of hair.

The fact that made it stranger was that Draco was glancing all over the platform like he was searching somebody.

Deciding that Draco could wait – he would speak with the him later, after the feast – he resumed his search for his Gryffindor friends.

But as he spotted them and started moving in that direction, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around in time to meet a pair of silver eyes.

"We have to talk." Draco said.

"After the feast." Salazar replied.

"Now." Draco insisted.

Salazar sighed inwardly. Only one person could convince him like that and that was his little, beloved brother.

"I have to find–"

"You will find them later, at the Gryffindor table." he seemed to sneer at the word 'Gryffindor'.

"OK."

They went away from the crowd.

"I'll go straight to the point." Draco said. "Is it you?"

_Crap!_ Salazar thought. _I forgot how smart he used to be. And he always went straight to the matter, no matter what. He was always the more Gryffindor one of us – always reckless._

Salazar decided to play with Draco, as he already suspected what Draco meant.

"Who do you mean, Malfoy?" he teased.

"You do exactly know who I bloody mean!" Draco replied annoyed.

"No, I do not."

"Salazar, stop playing with me like that! Is it you or not?"

"And what would you do if it wasn't me?"

Draco seemed to get it.

"So it is you! I knew it!"

Salazar interrupted him.

"Silvan, what was so important that you took me all the way here to discuss it instead of waiting till after the feast? I won't disappear, you know." he added teasingly.

"I wanted confirm that it was you."

"You know, little brother," he emphasized the last two words while smirking. "That matter could've wait until later. You were always the impatient one, Silvan. However, I am now going back before the carriages leave. You can stay here if you want to, or come with me."

"_Spero nos familiares mansuros._" he heard Silvan say quietly.

Without turning around, he answered:

"_Sic faciemus._"

And he left. Silvan soon ran up beside him and together they went towards the last carriage who only had Blaise in it. The brown-haired* boy greeted Silvan and looked at Salazar, a question in his glance.

Silvan decided to introduce them.

"Blaise, this is Harry Potter aka Salazar Slytherin. Sal, you do remember Richard Ravenclaw, right?" he waited until Salazar nodded. "Well, he is now Blaise Zabini."

Salazar stretched his hand towards Blaise/Richard.

"Nice to see you again, Richard." he said.

"Just Ric, please." Blaise answered.

"OK, Richard." Salazar grinned.

Ric scowled, but did not answer. Mainly because they already arrived at Hogwarts and saw Professor Snape wait for the last students – which meant them.

"Well, well, well." he snorted when he saw them. "Who do we have here? Mr. Potter. So good that you awarded us with your presence."

It would be a normal situation. Severus Snape snapping at Harry Potter. Perfectly normal.

It would be normal, if only Snape did not mistake Silvan for Salazar.

"Eee..." Silvan started. "Professor Snape, I am Draco Malfoy, not Harry Potter."

It was first now Snape saw Salazar and Ric standing a bit from them, both trying to stift a laughter. Ric failed miserably and burst out laughing.

"Mind sharing the joke, Mr. Zabini?" Snape asked.

Ric just shook his head.

"Can we go in now, Professor?" Salazar asked.

Snape glared at him with his basilisk glare, but nodded at last.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" someone shouted and soon he saw a bush of brown hair all around him. "Where were you?"<p>

Ron came up as well.

"Hey mate, where were you? I mean, you weren't with the train..." he trailed off.

Just then, Silvan and Ric passed them by.

Ron looked at Salazar, then at Silvan, then again at Salazar. Finally he choked:

"Man, I see doubles." he pointed at Silvan who heard it and stifted a laughter.

Ron was right: almost everyone in the Great Hall stared at Salazar and Silvan, trying to see the difference.

To Salazar and Silvan though, it wasn't abnormal. They were kind of used to it. In their past life it was easier though, as Salazar was taller than Silvan, but this time he had yet to grow. He suspected that it would take around a few months – something around Christmas it would be alright – to become some inches higher than his younger brother.

Until then, the only difference between the two of them would be their eyes – Salazar had emerald green and Silvan had silver.

He looked at his brother and after exchanging a 'let's-make-fun-of-everyone'-glance, they headed to their respective tables.

McGonagall came in with the Sorting Hat and the frightened first-years behind her.

As the Sorting Hat started singing, Salazar glanced around the Hall, his eyes resting at the teachers table. Only Minerva's stool was empty. He looked over to where the DADA teacher sat and saw a brown-haired, honey-eyed man in his early thirties. He did a quick Legilimency test – just to make sure it wasn't something life-threatening (he blamed it on Slytherin's paranoia) – and discovered that this man's name was Remus John Lupin and that he was currently 33 years old. He was also a werewolf.

He saw Snape throw an angry glare at Professor Lupin. He did not know what it was about, but he had yet to discover it.

He shoot a quick glance around the rest of the teachers and saw a brand new teacher looking like twenty-five to thirty years old sitting between Sprout and Hooch.

He had dark-blond hair and sea-blue eyes. He had to use his Legilimency ability yet again. He discovered that he was called Christian Seaside and was the new History of Magic teacher.

Apparently, Binns had finally resigned. _One good news,_ Salazar thought.

He threw a look at the second year Gryffindors. He saw Ginny sitting between her friends, laughing with them. She was, if it was even possible, even more beautiful than last year. Her hair was now straight to begin with but at the end it was laid in little, sweet waves. She turned to her left and their eyes met. She threw him a bright smile, it was bright to that point that it was lighting up the whole room. At least it seemed to to Salazar. He returned the smile with a genuive one of his own.

Just as the last students were sorted, Dumbledore rose. Everyone became quiet as they looked at the old man.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I welcome the new students," there he let his glance lead to the Hufflepuff first-years who squealed, 'because the famous Dumbledore glanced at them'. "I would also like to welcome the little older students," there he shoot a glance at Salazar, apparently finding the word 'little' amusing – although he did not show it. "Firstly, before we start, I would like to say that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden not without reason, and highly dangerous. Secondly, as you've noticed on the train, the dementors had checked the Express in their search for Sirius Black, the escaper from Azkaban. They will also stay outside the school for the time being. And nothing can lure them, no charms, spells... or even Invisibility Cloaks." he said and Salazar knew that, even though Albus did not look his way, he meant him.

He knew it, and understood – there was something about Black's outbreak from Azkaban this summer. They've spent hours at the Headmaster's office discussing it together with Albus and Minerva. They've agreed it was safest to keep Salazar in the castle until further notice.

But that was in private – in public they had to pretend to try to stop him from searching after Black and they should try to stop any attempts to kill him from Salazar's side.

Albus' voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Also, due to the same reason, I must sadly say we're going to have to postpone the Hogsmeade visits until further." a loud groan was heard all around the hall, third years being the loudest.

Albus clapped his hands and the hall once more became silent. He changed his voice to a more cheerful and his face to a more childish before he continued.

"But don't worry about it! I would only like to say one thing – tuck in!" he clapped and the food appeared on the table.

He merely exchanged a 'just-enjoy-the-meal-and-for-once-don't-worry'-glance with Salazar and turned to his right in order to start an interesting conversation with McGonagall.

Salazar sighed inwardly and turned to Ron, who already ate the food as if his life depended on it.

"O', 'Arry," he started, still having food in his mouth.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Don't speak while you're eating! It's against the etiquette!"

_Yes, tell him that!_ Salazar snorted. _Good luck!_

Ron swallowed the food and continued the conversation.

"So, mate," he decided to ignore Hermione. "Why weren't you on the train?"

"I simply stayed at Hogwarts." Salazar replied.

"Why?" Ron demanded to know more.

"The Headmaster thought it would be safer for me when this Black has escaped."

It was at least partially true – he stayed here for both his safety, Hogwarts, all it's inhabitans and lastly, the Dursleys.

He decided to keep the fact that he was here _all_ the summer, not only the part after Black's escape, well hidden.

Hermione smiled.

"It was very nice of the Headmaster to let you stay here, at the best-protected place in the world..."

_I am perfectly aware how well this place is protected, so you don't have to tell me this. I threw the larger part of the protection spells myself, you know._

"...You should probably thank him for this."

"Hey, Mione, slow it down! I already thanked him for it! It's alright, really." he really liked Hermione, but sometimes she was pretty much overprotective.

And that's how this topic ended.

The rest of the feast they spoke about various things, carefully avoiding the 'Sirius Black' topic.

* * *

><p>"What do we plan to do?" Silvan asked. "I mean, about this." he pointed at himself and at his brother.<p>

"How do you mean?"

"Will we pretend like it's coincidence that we look almost all the same? Or will we say the truth? And whan about the others?"

Salazar raised his hand in order to quiet his younger brother.

"Don't fire off the questions so quickly! We have time, Silvan. Cool down."

He took a deep breath.

"Now, To the first question: yes, we will say it's a coincidence, because soon I'll be taller than you and it'll solve itself. And God forbid to tell anyone the truth. _Anyone_." he underscored.

"And the others will have to find their secret rooms themselves–"

"Do you know where the rest of secret rooms are?" Silvan interrupted.

"Yes, and can you let me speak to the point please?" Salazar hissed. "Now, if you'll be nice enough to be quiet, I'll say that Albus and Minerva knows about me. Just so you know. And it would be nice if you and Ric would tell them about yourselves."

There was silence after Salazar finished this sentence.

"How did you two reincarnate?" Salazar asked finally.

Silvan smirked.

"It was me–"

_Who'd guess?_ Salazar thought sarcastically.

"–who came with this idea. And, if I have to say it myself, it was brilliant. The idea was that when you would reincarnate and forgive me – in case we ended up being enemies – I would reincarnate. And when I would remember, Ric would remember as well–"

"And Gabrielle?" Salazar asked.

Silvan sighed.

"She did not trust you enough to do it together with us. Instead, she will remember when Godric will forgive her–"

"–In case they were enemies." Salazar ended.

Silvan nodded.

"So... Will we make fun of everyone while we still look all the same?"

Salazar snorted.

"What do you think? When such an opportunity pops up, you have to take it. Of course we will!"

Silvan burst out laughing.

"You're just too funny, Sal."

* * *

><p>* brown-haired – I am perfectly aware of that Blaise Zabini is a brown-skinned boy, but in this story Richard Ravenclaw was light-skinned, mostly because Rowena also was light-skinned. So he changes from a dark-skinned boy to a more light-skinned one.<p>

_Spero nos familiares mansuros._ - I hope we'll still be friends.

_Sic faciemus._ - Yes, we will.


	5. Fac ut vivas

Chapter four: _Fac ut_ _vivas_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever do. What a shame.

* * *

><p>Salazar woke up quite early – namely five in the morning. It was early even for him – usually he did not wake up until six in the morning, but still...<p>

He crept out of his bed, careful not to wake the other sleeping Gryffindors.

It seemed that Gryffindor had a bad habit of not waking up until the last second. The Slytherins were on the contrary – they woke up not later than half of an hour before breakfast. In this case – seven thirty.

He wasn't in a hurry, as many would have thought. Eventually he decided on taking neither Divination nor Care for Magical Creatures – the latter one due to the fact that Albus let it slip that Hagrid would be the Professor for that class.

Now, not that Salazar did not respect the man. On the contrary, he respected him and trusted him with his own life (well, almost).

But to hear that Hagrid would finally be able to set his imagination free and let a bunch of various creatures that most human beings would describe as 'bloody monsters scaring people to death' or 'horribly frightening' at the very least...

That news alone made him spit out his pumpkin juice – as they were currently eating breakfast – and nearly passing out of lack of air. He did not even dare to think about how it would be at his 'lessons'.

That was the reason why he did not take the CoMC.

Now, why he did not take Divination either... Well, he had some interesting conversations with Minerva over the summer. Mostly of which involved Transfiguration, History, the current state of order at the Ministry (or lack of it, which was perfectly normal in there), politic in general (Salazar started to appreciate and understand it when he became first the Prince and then the King) and lastly they talked also of the Hogwarts staff. It was then Minerva showed him some of the facts about Sybilla Trelawney. Since then, he felt disgust for Divination and the teacher of it.

* * *

><p>It was some hours later when he finally caught up with Ron and Hermione at the breakfast. He himself had managed to catch up with most of the developments in Potions – that due to the morning visit in the library – and was now planning to eat breakfast.<p>

"Good morning." Salazar greeted them before he had time to stop himself.

_Crap! I am not supposed to make it sound so old!_ He blamed himself.

"Isn't it easier to say just 'hello'?" Ron asked.

Salazar shrugged.

"I felt for saying 'good morning' today instead of 'hello'." Salazar replied.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but refrained from inquiring further.

Just then Minerva came with the schedules.

"What do you have first?" Hermione asked while reaching for pumpkin juice.

"Divination."

"Nothing."

"What?" Ron turned to him. "You said you'll take Divination! Why did you regret it?"

"You'll see soon enough." Salazar replied, putting an end on the subject.

He remembered from one of the conversations with Minerva that Trelawney enjoys to predict the death of one of her new students. He guessed that if he took the class, it would be him. And he _really_ did not want an old woman predicting his death every lesson.

"What subjects did you take then?" Hermione asked.

"Transfiguration, Charms, Potions..." Salazar trailed off.

"But I mean of the new ones!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Then say so." Salazar smirked. "Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

He did not feel the need to take Muggle Studies. Twelve years with his relatives were more than enough.

"No Care of Magical Creatures?" Ron asked.

"No." Salazar shook his head. "At my stay here summer I've heard that Hagrid would pick up that particular class and you two know which type of animals he prefers."

"Oh shit." Ron summarized it.

"That's pretty much my sentence too." Salazar agreed.

Hermione shook her head.

"See! You still speak the way they spoke a couple of hundred–"

_Rather thousand._

"–years ago!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I spent the summer with the mere company of Dumbledore and McGonagall. So I guess I started to even speak like them. And they speak Old English. It will take a while to get it out of my head though."

_Yeah, if you refer to 'a while' as in 'never'. No? I guessed so._

"And Ron..." he waited until he got Ron's attention. "Take Muggle Studies as well. It will turn out good for you."

And with those words he rose and left the Great Hall although he did not even touch the food. He had almost two more hours until Transfiguration, so that he could eat in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After the Divination they came back.<p>

"You're totally and completely right, mate!" Ron exclaimed. "She did nothing but sulk that you were not there. Then she predicted my death all the time. It turned out to be quite boring, you know. So yes, you're right with dropping it."

_Of course I am right!_ Salazar snorted. _I always am._

"I think I'll drop it too." Hermione pondered.

This time, Salazar snorted loudly.

"_You_? Dropping a subject?" he teased. "Imposter, who are you and what did you do to Hermione?"

That made all three of them laughing.

"No, I'm serious." she said after she managed to stiff her laughter.

"Then do it." Salazar shrugged. They looked at him, wide-eyed. "Seriously, if you don't like it, then drop it. Plain and simple."

"If only it was that easy with Potions." Ron muttered. "I will drop Divination as well. What d'you think I should take instead?"

"Muggle Studies!" both Hermione and Salazar said in union.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh, I've got an idea!" Salazar suddenly said. "If she predicts you death again." he said to Ron. "Say _'__Fac ut vivas'_ to her. She will get it." he smirked and refused to explain the meaning of the quote to his fellow friends.

The Transfiguration turned out to be quite amusing. Minerva separated him from the rest and gave him other things – new things. The Transfiguration the rest of them learned now was the very same Salazar learned himself at the Teuchiell's School.

The last lesson of the day figured to be History. With Slytherins, which meant with Silvan and Ric.

_Let's see how the new teacher will handle it._ Salazar thought mischievously.

Ron went to sit with Hermione while Salazar sat as close as he could – without making it look suspicious – to Silvan and Ric.

"Hello." the new teacher, Christian Seaside said. "I am Christian Seaside and I'm 27 years old."

_Quite a difference between him and the previous one, huh?_

"Today, we're going to start with Hogwarts' history, as I understand you've already covered all the goblin revolts. As the lecture you will have to read _Hogwarts, a History_. Quite fitting, not true?" he smiled a warm smile and Salazar rolled his eyes when he heard some on the girls giggle.

Salazar looked at Silvan. The younger brother threw him an amused glance.

"As you already know, the four founders who build Hogwarts are named Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They started building the school around the end of the tenth century..."

He talked on around the half of the lesson, though Salazar had to give it to the man – it was interesting. He did not have to be a Seer to know that History would soon become the favourite lesson of the majority of the students.

At one point Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss–?"

"Hermione Granger. And I wonder: you said that there wasn't any fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Later on you said that Salazar did leave the school anyway. Why did he do that then? If there wasn't a fight, I mean." she asked.

The Professor thought about it for some time. Eventually he said:

"Yes, that is indeed a good question."

Hermione beamed.

"I wonder if some of you can answer it."

He obviously did not expect anyone to volunteer.

But Salazar adored to surprise people. He snickered as he raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

_How comes everyone know my name?_ Salazar though sarcastically.

"He did it because his aunt died. She was the Queen of the Wizarding Britain and he was the Heir to the Throne. He had to become a king and therefore he left Hogwarts in charge of Lord Godric Gryffindor, Ladies Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff and their younger siblings – Prince Silvan Slytherin, Lord Richard Ravenclaw and Lady Gabrielle Gryffindor."

Whispers erupted. For who expected _Harry Potter_ to know the history of _Salazar Slytherin_?

"Yes, Mr. Potter." Seaside told him and the class became quiet once again, though they were throwing Salazar some odd glances.

"He did indeed leave to become King Salazar II, the king of the Wizarding part of the United Kingdom. His younger brother, Silvan Slytherin, took his place as the Head of the Slytherin House..."

He ranted on for the rest of the lesson with only Hermione's questions from time to time. Those Salazar did not feel the need to answer on, as they weren't about him.

He put the duty to clear Salazar's name to his to-do-list. After all, it wouldn't do him any good when he revealed himself to the society to have a dirty name.

* * *

><p>After the lesson, he was attacked (literally) by a curious Hermione.<p>

"Harry, how did you know that?" she asked. "Can you tell me more? Please?" she begged until he agreed. Then the three of them spent the eve in the library, Salazar telling them the story of Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

><p>The time went on.<p>

Salazar played Quidditch with even more passion than before – a thing he did not consider possible. As Slytherin he hated flying, despised it, but as Harry hh loved it._ Must have to do with the 'natural talent' I have, as some people call it,_ he presumed.

They had a lot of training. That plus lessions plus his line-walking passion plus redecorationg the Chamber of Secrets made time fly away amazingly fast. On the top of that Salazar had to act good enough to not get Hermione suspicious. He did not worry about Ron. It wasn't as if he was _any_ observant at all.

Soon it was the last of October – Halloween eve.

Salazar had a bad feeling about this certain day. It was the day Sapphire – his aunt – died. The same eve his parents were murdered. In his first year, they had to fight a troll. Last year he, Ron and Hermione were on Nearly Headless Nick's death party – he died five-hundred years ago. Well, now it would be five-hundred and one.

And the very same day the Chamber of Secrets was opened.

And Salazar had a bad feeling that this year wouldn't be any better. With Sirius Black on the loose there was simply no way around it.

He dressed in his dark-green and silver robe – he always wore those he bought this summer. When he did not have to wear his school robes that is – which meant every weekend.

Ignoring Ron, who as always showed disgust when the Founder of the Slytherin House wore his green robes, he walked out from the Gryffindor Common Room with a nagging feeling what something will go horribly wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Fac ut vivas.<em> – Get a life. The meaning's for me to know and for you to find out.

A/N: Have a very Merry Christmas and a Harry New Year!


	6. Obesa cantavits

Chapter five: Obesa cantavits

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter, I do not. Tired, I am, of reminding everyone of this. Read this, thou shalt, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was still pretty early on the day. Since it was one of the last warm Sundays of the year, the majority of the school was outside, either just laying in the grass and relaxing, laughing with friends, doing the homework – that was the older students – or swimming in the lake – which of course was forbidden, but who cared? No one, not even Filch, Snape or McGonagall. Or the Squid, for the matter.<p>

He himself was dragged along with Hermione and Ron to the library where Ron was forced to do his homework. Salazar was at that time _very_ grateful that he did it earlier. Now he sat in a corner, pretending to read 'Encyclopedia of the Magical Creatures' with Hermione shooting him suspicious glances.

He thought about the last History lesson. As they were ready with the Hogwarts History, Seaside used the link between Slytherin and the royalty to continue on Magical Royalties.

_He has a astonishing talent to only choose subjects that involve me,_ Salazar thought with a slight annoyance as he thought back to that particular lesson.

"And now," Seaside said as he walked back and forth in front of the class. "we will start with the Magical Royalties. Or the very last of them," he stopped walking and looked over the class. "Who do you think was the last one of them?"

Hermione raised her hand. "You said that Salazar Slytherin was a king. And that he had a brother. So it would be Silvan Slytherin who would be the last king?" he finished, clearly satisfied with herself.

Salazar let out a stifted laugh. It was most unfortunate that it was quiet in the room and therefore perfectly hearable to all.

Seaside raised an eyebrow. "Mind sharing the joke, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

Salazar shook his head. "Silvan Slytherin wasn't the last king," he said instead. "In fact, he wasn't a king at all. He died at a very young age, not so long before Salazar himself died," He took a deep breath. "But as Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor became blood-brothers when they were young, Gryffindor became the next king. And then his son, Gryffith. Then Gryffith's younger sister, Grainne. Grainne's daughter and Godric's granddaughter, Lucianna, was the last Queen of United Kingdom. At least of the magical society."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Seaside said. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Although it isn't true that Royalty died out. Queen Lucianna III cast a charm – when Magic itself will find a person being worthy of the Throne, Magical Royalty will return to the Britain."

"And how does the person know that he or she is worth it?" Hermione asked curiously.

Silvan snorted. "Interested, Mudblood?" he said, throwing Salazar an apologetic glance.

Hermione turned a bright red. "N-no! It's just... I just mean that..." she stammered.

"No need to explain yourself," Silvan said. "You could do a fine Slytherin, with all your desire for power."

Hermione blushed even more – if it was possible. "I do _not_ desire power!" she exclaimed.

Salazar decided it was in time to interrupt them. "Sorry, Professor..." he began, immediately making Hermione and Silvan shut up. "But I would like to repeat Hermione's question – how do they know?"

Seaside hesitated, as if thinking how much he could say. "Every year the third-years make a trip to the Ministry by the Christmas. There they touch a ball. If it will glow white, then you are worthy of being a royal. Some say the soul of Queen Lucianna is trapped in the orb. Others say it's Magic itself that's in there. No-one knows for sure. But one thing is unequivocal – it is no ordinary orb."

* * *

><p>He entered the Great Hall. It was as impressive as always – if not more. The ceiling was enchanted to show the stars and the tables were floating an inch over the ground, as did the benches. There were spiderwebs with real spiders in the corners of the hall and there were illusions of bats flying around the hall. All that put together was very, very impressive. And... well, kind of creepy as well.<p>

He looked around the hall – it was already stuffed with students as well as teachers. He saw Albus talking with Minerva. They both threw him glances from time to time.

Salazar frowned. That couldn't possibly mean any good.

Deciding to ask them about it later, he continued to examinate the hall. He saw Silvan sitting with Ric; he saw Ginny sitting with the other second-year Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione weren't to be seen. Not that it was unusual. They would as always come in at the last second.

He spotted Luna sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table. He made his way over to her – after all, there wasn't any rule that stated you couldn't sit at another table. "Hello," he said as he sat opposite to her.

Luna's head perched up and her face lighted up in a smile. "Hello, Harry," she said in her dreamy voice. "A lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Salazar agreed.

"You know, sometimes I get a feeling that you've been hiding something," she said lightly, as if she was talking about weather.

"Eee... really?" he tried to get out from the mess while he quickly hid his left palm – the only evidence that he indeed was Salazar Slytherin.

"Yes," she replied softly. "And I know what," she added.

"What?!"

She didn't say any more on the subject. "The stars are particulary beautiful today," she said instead.

"Don't change the subject!"

"I did not change the subject. You did."

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did."

"There you are, Harry!" he heard a voice behind him.

Next second Hermione and Ron dumbed themselves on the bench beside him. "Where have you been, mate?" Ron asked.

Salazar shrugged. "Here and there," he replied.

Hermione soon started a conversation with a Ravenclaw sitting a few sits from them. Ron stuffed himself with food and Luna had her usual dreamy look in her eyes.

Everything was as it always has been. Almost.

The nagging feeling that Salazar had missed something didn't leave him alone.

* * *

><p>The rest of the feast had passed by rather uneventfully. Ron was still stuffing himself with food, Hermione was deep into a conversation with the Ravenclaw girl and Luna was still in her own world.<p>

Salazar sighed. _No one normal to talk to,_ he thought resignedly.

He almost fell asleep when the door to the Great Hall burst open and Peeves floated in, laughing. "You should have seen his face!" he said to no-one in particular. "When I smacked those dungbombs right on him. He was terrified!" he laughed maliciously again.

Dumbledore stood up - his experience taught him that when Peeves was happy then something was very, very wrong. "Has something happened?" he asked the amused poltergeist.

Peeves snickered. "No! Why do you believe that?" When the Headmaster didn't answer, he changed the subject. "Well, it doesn't seem like the Hogwarts wards are perfect, aren't they? I mean, if Sirius Black could break in..." he didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to, either.

Havoc erupted as most of the students started running across the Hall or in any other direction.

Dumbledore waved his hand and threw a massive stunning curse on them.

"Silence!" he said loudly. "Panic is unwanted. That is what Mr. Black wants. Now, the other teachers and I are going to start a search for Sirius Black, together with the ghosts and the portraits. In the meantime, you will all stay here, in the Great Hall. I will put some teachers guarding you, so do not even try to escape. Mr. Potter, I wish to talk to you first though. I suggest for the others of you to take a place and go to sleep."

With that he waved his hand. The tables disappeared - instead a few hundred mattresses appeared out of thin air.

Salazar walked up to the Headmaster as the rest of the hall chose the mattresses. Oddly, they all chose their sleeping place as far from the entrance as possible. Salazar snickered. That would turn out to be an advantage to him.

He turned his attention back to Albus. "Yes, Albus?" he asked quietly so that only they could hear it.

Albus smiled a genuine smile – a tired one, but genuine nonetheless. "I'm sorry to ask you for this, but you're the only one able to communicate with Hogwarts. Could you ask her if Mr. Black was still in the castle?"

Salazar nodded. 'Hogwarts?'

'Yes? Sal, what's going on in here?'

Salazar sighed and explained the situation to her. 'And so Albus wants to know if Black is still here. Is he?'

After a few seconds she said, 'Yes, he is.'

'Thank you very much.'

'You're welcome.'

Salazar forwarded the message to Albus who just nodded, thanked him and left the room.

* * *

><p>Salazar took a strategic place close to the entrance as a plan started forming in his head. He waited until the whole mess cooled down.<p>

He rose up and started sneaking towards the entrance. He knew that only Sprout was guarding it and he didn't think she was going to be any match for him.

Now, that was a huge mistake. Never underestimate a Hufflepuff. A lesson he was about to learn.

He heard someone whisper some words and he only managed to turn around before the stunning curse hit him.

He cursed himself for not being more careful.

The person that hit him, Professor Sprout, came closer. "Well, well, well," she said. "Mr. Potter?!" she exclaimed but then she smiled. "Well, I should have known that you would try to sneak out to catch Black. But don't worry. We will catch him before he can hurt you. Just stay calm."

_That's what I was worried about._

He gave a thought about giving up and just letting them catch Black. About staying out of this for once.

_No,_ he shook him out. _Why on Earth would I miss such an thing?! I must've really gotten too much of that pumpkin juice. Wonder what's in it._

Instead he reached out for his bond with the castle. 'Hogwarts?'

'Mmmm...?'

'Could you please release me from the stunning spell? I've got a thing or two to do.'

'I don't suppose you could possibly tell me?'

'You know me far too well.'

Hogwarts freed him from the stunner. The whole conversation took perhaps a few seconds.

He turned around to face Sprout.

_[Stupefy!]_ he hissed.

A Parseltongue version of _any_ spell was harder to reverse than the original – a good reason to why he chose to throw it that way.

He walked closer to the now stunned Professor. "Sorry, Professor," he said, although there wasn't any trace of regret in his voice. "But you know too much. _Obliviate!_" he whispered to the terrified Professor.

When the spell hit her, her eyes became distant. Salazar used the opportunity to sneak out before she saw him.

* * *

><p>'Do you know where exactly Black is?'<p>

'So now you intend on actually meeting him?' Hogwarts asked. 'Seriously, Salazar, define the word 'dangerous'.'

'Don't change the subject,' Salazar interrupted her. 'Where is he?'

If castles could sigh, Hogwarts would do it for sure.

'He's in the left tower. You know, there where you used to hide Gryffindor's sword only to annoy him.'

'I know perfectly well which tower is the left one!' he fumed at her. 'Now, any patrols there?'

'Snape and McGonagall.'

'Albus?'

'In his office.'

'Thank you.'

He began to make his way to the left tower. When he passed the entrance to the Trophy Room, he heard a familiar, feminine voice:

"Black isn't who he seems to be. The history is twisted. Vastly twisted and it is your task to uncover the deepest truth that lies beneath the lies. But watch your back, Salazar Slytherin, because the ones you deem to be your allies could turn out to be your foes. Watch your back for the traitorous rat."

He froze and turned around. No one was there, just as expected.

"Remember, Your Highness, remember this when you will make your choices, for they will change the history that is to come. _Obesa cantavit._"

Now he knew why he recognized it. It was the voice of the Fat Lady.

* * *

><p><em>Obesa cantavit.<em> - The Fat Lady has sung.

A/N: So what do you think? I'm sorry I didn't update this story for a long time, but I've been busy and then my ideas just stopped for a while. I just started writing again. Next comes the meeting Slytherin vs. Black which, by the way, was very much fun to write. Their relationship is just lovely :)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, read and review!


End file.
